


No Good Deed

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 3,349  One shot<br/>Summary: April is feeling sorry for the youngest and decides to do something unique just for him.<br/>Het pairing: April/Mikey. NC-17.<br/>***Don't blame me, I took a dare!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed

            April’s head rested on Casey’s bare chest, rising and falling with his steady breathing.

            He was sound asleep after a hard night of fighting bad guys and the needed release of their intense lovemaking.

            April could still see the cocky, self-satisfied look on his face as he yanked his mask off.  Raph had crawled through her window behind Casey, quickly followed by Mikey, both grinning and slapping each other on the shell.

            _“Men,”_ she thought with a happy sigh, remembering how the look in Casey’s eyes had turned her on.

            She also remembered the wistful look on Mikey’s face as Casey swept her unceremoniously into his arms and assaulted her tongue with his own, right in front of the Turtles.

            Raph had snorted and wandered into the kitchen, looking for Casey’s stash of beer.  Mikey had started to follow his brother, but in the doorway he had turned back, and that’s when April saw the look on his face.

            She couldn’t get that look out of her head.

            It was still with her the next day as she opened up shop, and it stayed there the entire day.  The Turtles were very dear to her – they were family to her.  They had been through so very much together; the band of four trusted her with their lives.

            April knew they probably would never get to experience what she and Casey had.  The relationship might be tumultuous, but the feelings were deep and meaningful.

            That her guys might not ever get to have that kind of love upset her because she knew there wasn’t anything she could do about it.  It wasn’t as though she could set them up on a date.  They deserved so much more from life than living a solitary existence, but it seemed that was what they were destined to have.

            Funny, but it didn’t bother her so much to think of Leo, Raph and Don as being alone, or even being lonely.  Leo seemed so monastic anyway; he was probably very content just the way he was.

            Raph might very easily no longer be a virgin.  April sometimes wondered, because he didn’t seem in the least nonplused at Casey’s sometimes raunchy euphemisms.  Nor did he seem bothered when Casey was a little drunk and putting moves on April.  The red banded Turtle behaved as though he’d not only seen it all before, but had done it too.

            April knew Don had at one time had a crush on her.  The signs were hard to miss for someone who’d had plenty of men make passes at her.  Her genius friend seemed to have handled those feelings rationally enough, and the short period of his being uncomfortable around April had passed fairly quickly.

            Mikey was the one who tore at April’s heart.  He was so full of life and so sweet and loving.  He was the one who rescued a lost, cold kitten from the snow; the one who risked his life to save a truck load of toys from thugs so Christmas would be good for a group of orphans.

            He followed the love stories in his comic books with so much attachment that he would be seriously upset for days when a couple broke up in them.  April could imagine how his big heart ached for someone to hold and call his own.  It just wasn’t going to happen.

            The thing was, they were all very physical guys too.  In their late teens, even with mutated genes, their hormones had to be racing.  That was what made her think Raph had somehow found himself a sex partner.  That swagger was not false bravado; Raph was too confident.

            Whether Leo or Don had found an outlet for their sexual frustration, April really didn’t worry about.  It all came back to Mikey.

            Mikey would have to learn how to take care of his own urges, if he hadn’t already.  What he needed now was something more tangible, something he could think about, something that could turn the boy turtle into a man.

            Since it couldn’t be permanent, April toyed with the idea of hiring a hooker for him.  A dark room and a blindfold; maybe the explanation that her client had some type of birth defect?

            Yeah, that would work, she thought sarcastically.  The first time that woman’s hands touched shell it would be all over.  Loud screaming, running into the night, police, and pimps.  No thanks.

            April shook her head.  She wouldn’t even be thinking in sexual terms about her guys if Casey hadn’t mentioned seeing Raph’s penis.  Casey was making some comment about how badly the alleys smelled in the area of town he and Raph were patrolling.

            When April asked him why he went into those alleys, Casey said they had to take a leak.  Before she could get him to drop the subject, he’d laughed and said Raph had turned even that into a competition.

            April’s jaw dropped as Casey, eyes glued to the television, had told her how Raph had pulled his cock out of a hiding spot beneath his plastron and written his name on a wall with urine.  Casey told her Raph’s penis was green just like the rest of him, and then with a laugh he also told her Raph was seriously endowed.

            Actually, Casey had said “hung like a horse”.  That mental image still screwed with April’s head.

            Okay, she admitted to herself, maybe this current obsession with Mikey might have a little to do with her own curiosity.  She had sort of wondered about their genitalia that time the five of them were trapped on that bug world.

            Whenever one of the guys excused himself to make a trip into the bushes, April’s eyes would follow, trying to figure out how they did their business.  She knew their carapaces hid a part of their anatomy from casual view, but she’d been a bit closer to them than the average person and had never spotted anything to indicate ‘maleness’.

            Finding out from Casey that it was tucked away into its own hidden compartment just made April’s curiosity grow.

            So maybe there was a way to combine Mikey’s need and her own, she rationalized to herself as she closed up the shop for the day.  April realized she had pretty much spent an entire day thinking about this subject.  She understood herself well enough to know it wasn’t going to leave her head until she did something about it.

            Maybe Mikey was naïve enough to allow her a small experiment in order to kill the sudden obsession that was growing in her head.  If she could make it enjoyable enough for him, she was sure he’d agree to it.

            As far as keeping things a secret, well April would just make him swear on his word of honor that he’d keep his mouth shut.  Even a seduced ninja kept his word.

            With a plan and a goal firmly set in her mind, April went about putting things in motion.

            First off, she called Michelangelo and asked him to come see her the following night.  She told him it was about something she wanted his help with but needed to be kept a secret from Casey, which meant no sharing the information with Raph.  She also told him he’d best not even tell Leo or Don; they might let something slip.

            That got Mikey.  A secret to be kept from Casey, April wanting only his help, and her trusting him more than any of the others?  Shell yeah he’d keep it on the down low.

            Satisfied with that, April let Casey know she was starting her monthly cycle.  It wasn’t true, but it got rid of Casey faster than a truckload of Purple Dragons waiting in the street could have.  April was not renowned for her good temperament when the menses hit.

            The next part of her plan called for setting the scene.  The following day, April stocked up on candles, flowers, strawberries and chocolate.  Mikey had a taste for chocolate.

            Normally not given to wearing a dress, April nevertheless pulled on her little black ‘standby’ all occasion one.  Without the little accompanying jacket, her slender arms were bare, and a smooth expanse of skin below her neck was visible.  Included in the visible portion was a fair amount of cleavage.

            Lighting the candles a few minutes before Mikey was due, April went into the kitchen to prepare the second part of her trap.

            She didn’t hear him enter the apartment; but then she never did hear any of them.  They knew better than to sneak up on her though, so she wasn’t surprised when she heard Mikey’s voice.

            “Hey April, I’m here.  Where are you?”

            “I’m in the kitchen, Mike.  Why don’t you sit on the couch and get comfortable?” she called out to him.  Considering what she was planning to do, April was certainly not going to call him Mikey tonight.

            Mikey looked around at the dark apartment and the lit candles.  Shrugging his shoulders, he crossed to the couch and sank into the cushions.  He always enjoyed the chance to hang out at April’s place; the couch was firm and had all its padding, the air smelled good and mostly everything worked.

            Thinking of that, he was looking around for the television remote when April stepped out of the kitchen.

            Mikey glanced up when he saw movement, and then did a double take.  Not only was April wearing a tight, form fitting dress, but she was carrying a platter of chocolate covered strawberries.

            “Um, April?  Is this part of that surprise for Casey you were talking about?  ‘Cause if it is, I sure as shell don’t know why you needed my help.”

            “That almost sounds like a compliment,” April murmured, setting the platter on the coffee table in front of Mikey.

            “Yeah, I guess,” he said a little distractedly.  She was bending over in front of him, turning the platter and giving him an unobstructed view of her boobs.

            Blinking, Mikey tore his gaze away and looked up into her eyes.  April had a little half smile on her face, a look that had Mikey wondering if she hadn’t just done that on purpose.

            “O…okay,” Mikey stuttered before recovering his speech.  “So, why exactly am I here?”

            April moved around the table and came to sit next to him on the couch.  Instead of the usual sisterly distance though, she sat right up against him, her bare thigh touching his.

            “Actually, this has nothing to do with Casey,” April told him in a low voice.  “I wanted to see you tonight and I didn’t want he or your brothers to know about it.”

            “You wanted t…to see me?  You see me all the time,” Mikey was staring at her, his blue eyes wide.

            “Not alone,” April said.  Leaning forward, she snagged a strawberry off of the platter and held it in front of his mouth.

            “Bite,” she told him.

            Mikey opened his mouth at her command and she slid the chocolate covered fruit past his lips, bringing her face close to his as she watched it touch Mikey’s tongue.  When she released it, she let her fingertip slide over his bottom lip and then brought that finger to her own mouth and flicked the tip of her tongue over it.

            April’s eyes were locked on Mikey’s mouth as he chewed.  Mikey, for his part, barely even tasted the treat, his brain at a complete standstill over April’s actions.

            Wearing that same little half smile that had him so confused, April took another strawberry from the platter and delicately bit into it.  A droplet of juice trickled past the edge of her lips, and her tongue darted out to catch it.

            “Do you like strawberries dipped in chocolate, Mike?” she asked him.

            Mikey started nodding and had to tell himself to stop.  “S…sure,” he finally managed to say.

            “I’m so glad,” she told him, offering the piece of fruit she had bitten to him.

            Opening his mouth automatically, he let her feed him again, his eyes locked on her face as he tried to understand what was happening.

            “Alone?” Mikey asked, his brain finally wrapping around that one word.

            “Hmm,” April hummed, reaching for another strawberry.  As she pressed the chocolate tip to his lips, she said, “Did you know chocolate increases the serotonin and phenylethyalanine levels in the brain?  Phenylethyalanine is a stimulant that strikes the brains mood center and produces an euphoric feeling.”

            He chewed the offering and listened with rapt attention.  The words sounded like something Donatello would say, but April’s delivery of the dry science stuff was a whole lot different than his genius brother’s.

            “It makes you feel good,” Mikey interpreted.

            April’s smile was huge.  “Exactly,” she told him, as though he were her star pupil.  “And strawberries are considered to be an aphrodisiac.  They actually do contain high levels of nutrients, so their nutritional boost to the libido is probably what gave them that reputation.”

            When April’s warm hand suddenly pressed against his thigh, Mikey almost jumped out of his skin.

            “Why are you f…feeding me chocolate covered strawberries?” he asked.  “Shouldn’t this be something you and Casey do t…together?”

            April pressed a finger against his lips.  “Shhh.  Just for tonight, let’s forget about Casey Jones and everyone else, shall we?  It’s just you and me, okay?  Whatever happens stays here forever.  Agreed?”

            Mikey stared at her.  Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

            “April?” Mikey was definitely feeling strange about the unexpected turn of events.  “What’s going on?”

            April sighed and looked down at her hand on his thigh.  The lighter cream tone of her skin looked pretty nice against Mikey’s sea green coloring.

            “Mike, you know how much I love you guys, right?” April asked.

            “’Course I do,” he answered quickly, and then gulped as her hand started to move, stroking his thigh in a soft caress that could not be mistaken for anything other than an attempt at seduction.

            “I want to do something for you,” she whispered, leaning close enough to touch her breasts to his arm.

            Mikey didn’t know if it was the chocolate, or April’s nearness, but he could feel a certain pressure building beneath his plastron.  Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that April was not only like a big sister to him, but she was also dating one of his best friends.

            “What about C…Casey?”

            April pressed a light kiss to his neck and tilted her head, a slightly pouty look on her lips.

            “I told you to forget about Casey for tonight.  We aren’t going to have sex Mike,” she told him in a breathy voice.

            “Then I don’t understAAA…” his voice peaked as April’s fingers dipped between his legs.

            “I wish I could give you that, but I can’t,” she said, slipping off the couch and onto her knees in front of Mikey.  Pushing his legs apart, she scooted between them before he could recover his senses.

            Mikey’s hands came down on her shoulders.  “A…April, d…don’t have to do…”

            “Shhh, Mike,” she repeated as both hands slid up his inner thighs.  One hand began to stroke the underside of his cute tail, while the other drifted up to touch his plastron.

            Mikey jerked under her hands and gasped as her palm found the growing bulge under his shell.

            Rubbing harder against the raised spot under his plastron, April felt a slit and quickly guessed what it was.  Her fingers began massaging the area, and Mikey let out a deep, long churr.

            “What was that?” April asked, continuing her ministrations.  It certainly wasn’t a sound of pain he had just made.

            “Ch…churr,” he choked out.

            “It means you like what I’m doing, doesn’t it?” April said with satisfaction, feeling the head of his dick with her fingertips.

            “Shell!” Mikey hissed as his penis dropped down.

            April’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw how big he was.  Not even completely erect, Mikey’s cock was larger than any she’d ever seen, including Casey’s.

            “Wow,” she managed to breathe out, wrapping her hands around his shaft.

            Jacking him carefully, April watched as the blood filled his manhood into a proper erection.

            Leaning over him, April pressed a butterfly kiss to the tip of his dick and then looked up into Mikey’s lust filled eyes.

            “Our secret; promise Mike?” she asked.

            Sucking in a great lungful of air, Mikey squeaked out, “Yes.”

            Satisfied she had his word, April swallowed as much of his cock as she could.

            Mikey’s head hit the back of the sofa with a loud _thump_.

            Licking, lapping, sucking and pumping his shaft, April listened with satisfaction to his churrs, moans and groans.  Let him wonder about her motivations, she  was getting the answer to the question that had been plaguing her, and she was giving Mikey the memory of a lifetime while she was at it.

            Before she had wrapped her hot mouth around his dick, Mikey was desperately trying to tell April something, but now he could barely remember his own name.  She had managed to work him to a frenzy, and all he wanted was release.

            Just as he drew close, he pulled enough brain cells together to gasp at her, “April, I’m gonna come, b…back off!”

            April sucked hard until his dick touched the back of her throat, equally determined to swallow all he had.  His precome tasted remarkably good, and she found that she actually wanted more.

            His cock swelled in her mouth and she held her breath in anticipation.

            Suddenly, Mikey yelled and shoved against her shoulders, pushing her off of his cock just as he exploded.

            April watched in stunned fascination as his come shot out in copious amounts, coating his plastron and thighs and splashing her.  She was frozen as she watched Mikey’s face; his eyes closed and head tipped back, riding out an orgasm that, by her clock, lasted a good five minutes.

            “Oh my God,” she whispered, realizing what would have happened if Mikey hadn’t pushed her away.

            When it was finally over, Mikey lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes.  His chest was heaving as he sucked in air.

            “April,” he wheezed, “what the shell?”

            “Damn Mikey.”  Now that it was done, April reverted to her sisterly role.  “I don’t know.  It was just the other day you looked really sad when Casey and I were together.  I wanted you to have one experience that was woman to man, and I couldn’t think of anything else.”

            “So you decided to sex me up?” he asked incredulously.

            April shrugged, grabbing a handful of napkins off the table and handing some to him.

            “We couldn’t really have intercourse, since Casey and I are you know, a couple,” she said, “and you can always jerk off on your own.”  April blushed a little as she said that, feeling rather silly considering what had just happened.

            “That was a really nice thought April,” Mikey told her, wiping himself down as best he could.  “You’re right though, this is gonna stay between the two of us.”

            April nodded.  “I’m so glad to hear you say that.  Casey might understand, but really, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

            “Heh,” Mikey laughed nervously, “it’s not just Casey.  My bros don’t need to hear about this either.”

            “Afraid they’ll tease you?” April asked.

            “Nah,” he said.  “I think they’d be mad ‘cause the four of us are supposed to be exclusive.”

            April almost fell over.  “What?” she croaked out.  “You .  .  . you aren’t a virgin?”

            Mikey shook his head and grinned at her.  “Nope.  Not for a while now.”

            “But . . .what . . how?” April stammered incoherently.

            Mikey leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder, staring into her eyes.

            “Can I give you a sage piece of advice?” he asked very seriously.

            All April could do was nod.

            “If you wanna drive Casey wild, let Raph teach you how to give a proper blow job.”

**Author's Note:**

> See the follow-up story "April's Epilogue" <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3724405>


End file.
